Hybrehemoth
Hybrehemoth is a hybrid kaiju made by KingOfKretaceous, and is the first enemy of Sharkosuchus. Appearance Overall, Hybrehemoth is snake-like in appearance. It has 13 visible pair of arms/legs, and a 14th pair hidden underneath its belly. 4 of the pairs resemble hands with 3 clawed digits, and the other 10 appear to be based off of a centipede's. The tip of the tail is equipped with a rattlesnake's tail, which is pale in color and able to make the iconic rattling noise. On the most buff part of the torso, Hybrehemoth sports a pair of draconian wings, allowing him to take flight. Moving up the neck, Hybrehemoth has a pair of arms, with pronated, 3 digit hands on it. The neck also has a frill on it, with a few spines coming out of the main frill. The middle of the frill is colored in with eye-like appearances. The head appears to be practically identical to the build of a snake's head. On top of the head are a pair of crests, which are of an unknown origin. The pattern of Hybrehemoth's colors are based on a coral snake. History Origins After the attack of Sharkosuchus, scientists all over the world scrambled to find a way to kill this creature. In Stanford, they decided to create a deadly venom to kill the creature. They tried many different kinds of venoms from many different creatures, but none were strong enough. Finally, by combining creatures into one mutant, they created, arguably, the strongest venom in the universe. They called the mutant Hybrehemoth. The only way to extract the venom was to kill it, so that's what they did. After killing the creature, they buried the mutant in a forest. Hybrehemoth (game; later adapted to film) Hybrehemoth managed to survive, although just barely. It began burrowing around to find food, feeding on the critters that lived on the surface or in the tunnels. After a few months, its size had dramatically increased, as it began burrowing under the city. This caused the city to eventually be swallowed by the tunnels created by the beast. Eventually, it broke through the ground, and destroyed everything that hadn't collapsed into the sinkholes. Afterward, it flew to the Philippines, burrowing around near Mt. Pinatubo, setting off the eruption a year later. Sharkosuchus X Hybrehemoth (film) In 1991, Mt. Pinatubo finally erupted, due to Hybrehemoth's series of tunnels, awakening Sharkosuchus. Hybrehemoth broke through the ground, and after noticing Sharkosuchus emerging from the volcano, he took to the skies and started flying towards it. After arriving to challenge the other mutant, they fought for territory. While Sharkosuchus was having trouble with Hybrehemoth's speed and smarts, Hybrehemoth was nearly overcome by Sharkosuchus' many projectiles. The battle ended in a draw when Sharkosuchus retreated back into the ocean, while Hybrehemoth attacked the nearby structures. Later in the day, the two met up at the shore, while the ash cloud continued rising in the sky. Just like the first battle, the two seemed evenly matched, with Sharkosuchus' projectiles neutralized by Hybrehemoth's agility, and vice versa. Eventually, Hybrehemoth managed to knock over Sharkosuchus, and bit her, injecting the venom into her bloodstream. Screaming with rage, fountains of magma explode from the ground as Sharkosuchus used her Magmakinesis power for the first time. Frightened, Hybrehemoth grabs Sharkosuchus with the arms under his legs, and takes flight. However, Hybrehemoth begins to rapidly fall to the ocean, as Sharkosuchus blasts his wing with her Pompeii-Power breath, covering the wing with stone. After collapsing into the ocean, Hybrehemoth tries to get away following a final skirmish, but is unable to escape Sharkosuchus' tight grip, and is dragged into the depths, drowning. Abilities Venom Hybrehemoth's main weapon is its venom, which is the most potent in Universe 372. It is able to utilize it as a projectile by building high pressure in its teeth and then shooting it out quickly. It can also use lower pressure to shoot out smaller squirts of venom. If the venom is moving fast enough, it can pierce the opponent's skin and enter the bloodstream, which can be accomplished manually by injecting the venom by biting the opponent. Flight Lightweightness (for its size) allows for easy and speedy flight using its draconian wings. It has a pair of muscular arms under its belly, allowing it to pick up opponents mid-flight. Agility Due to being relatively lightweight (for its size) and its diverse set of traits, Hybrehemoth is extremely versatile and can quickly slither, fly or burrow underground. Tunnelling Hybrehemoth is able to dig underground and create elaborate tunnel systems. This allows it to ambush its opponent from below or behind. However, the tunnels usually cause mass destruction by becoming sinkholes or triggering other events (such as Pinatubo's eruption). Constricting Hybrehemoth is able to constrict its opponent. This allows it to attack quickly and without interruption, although it can only hold the constrictment for so long. Intimidation The frill of Hybrehemoth being designed to appear as a pair of eyes allows it to appear larger than it truly is, unsettling enemies that fight it. The rattle, which it can shake vigorously to produce a loud rattling sound, can have the same effect. Trivia *Hybrehemoth was created when KingOfKretaceous doodled something random, trying to create an enemy for Sharkosuchus. Category:Kaiju Category:Hybrids Category:KingOfKretaceous' Kaiju Category:Male Category:Universe 372 Category:Deceased Category:Serpentine Kaiju